


Инициация

by Imprest



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Childhood, Gen, anger issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-05
Updated: 2005-11-05
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imprest/pseuds/Imprest
Summary: Неплохая попытка автора показать, как зарождается жестокость. Рассказ из юности одного из персонажей.





	Инициация

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Initiation](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/341475) by Temora. 



\- Где эта несносная девчонка?

Весьма склонная к полноте женщина перегнулась через парапет больше, чем привыкла это делать. Бесформенное нагромождение льняных юбок, неряшливо путалось в коленях стареющей жрицы.

\- ДИТЯ! Клянусь, если мне придется снова спускаться, чтобы искать тебя… тебе не поздоровится!

Никакого ответа.

\- ТЫ СЛЫШИШЬ МЕНЯ???

Опять тишина. Долина и полыхающий на её лоне ковер из деревьев был глух к крикам женщины, сохраняя абсолютную безмятежность.

Раздраженно бормоча себе что-то под нос, Делия, кряхтя, двинулась назад – Клянусь всеми Богами, эта девчонка когда-нибудь сведёт меня в могилу! – скрип толстых ботинок женщины постепенно ослабевал, по мере того как она удалялась по направлению к кухне. Было самое время подумать об ужине. Если девчонка не пришла, значит она не будет есть. Вот и всё. Никаких исключений и поблажек.

А в это время глубоко в лесу на полусгнившем от времени пне стояла девочка, что-то внимательно рассматривая. Её темные волосы, доходившие почти до самой талии, были взъерошены и очевидно давно не знавали расчески. Но они создавали удивительным эффект, странным образом сочетаясь с потрясающей синевой её глаз.

На вид ей было не больше девяти. Тоненькие ножки беспечно раскачивались на опасно потрескивающей от старости древесине. Девочка периодически поддевала носком ботинка труху, создавая облако из мельчайших частичек, быстро оседающих снова у её ног. Солнце проникало сквозь кроны деревьев и мягко окутывала её, лаская своим теплом. Девочка глубоко вздохнула, думая о том, что это должно быть один из лучших дней, что были на её памяти.

Внезапно что-то защекотало в районе колена, и пытливые синие глаза устремились вниз в поисках источника. Они быстро достигли своей цели, распознав какое-то стрекочущее насекомое, очевидно, лишившиеся своего дома после одного из её вялых ударов. Личико малышки осветилось. Молниеносным движением, вероятно опередившим даже её мысль, она припечатала его к ноге, безжалостно размазав о кожу.

\- Тебе не надо было этого делать, – послышался голос её спутника.

\- Жуки – такие же живые существа, как и многие другие. Вот скажи, стала бы ты обращаться так с лошадью?

Взгляд девочки наполнился мечтательностью – Нееет! – благоговейно протянула она. – Я люблю лошадей.

\- Тогда позволь себе всегда помнить об этой любви, – тщательно подбирая каждое слово, промолвил Рэйстан. – И никогда не поднимай руку ни против какого живого существа, будь то большого или маленького, подобно этому жуку.

Девочка захихикала, но быстро выяснилось, что было тому причиной. Она извлекла из–за шиворота ещё одного жука и также проворно размазала его, как и предшественника – И почему ты всегда говоришь так, будто читаешь книжку?

\- Разве?

\- Ага, – она скосила глаза, бросив взгляд на старика, растянувшегося у подножия дерева – Не поднимай руку на живое существо, всегда защищай слабых, то, что ты сильнее всех, ещё не значит, что ты лучший….

Рэйстан вздохнул – Я говорю так, потому что тебе предстоит ещё очень многое познать, дитя. А моя задача - обучить тебя этому.

Девочка надулась – А что если мне не хочется учить всё это? – она подпрыгнула и приземлилась на одни носочки, весьма умело балансируя на краю трухлявого пня. – Что если мне нравится быть сильной?

Рэйстан покачал головой – Я тоже ценю твою силу. Это одно из твоих главных богатств. Но я должен обучить тебя, как правильно распределять её и в какое русло направлять. Это во многом определит то, кем ты станешь.

Девочка снова подскочила, но на этот раз перекувыркнулась в воздухе, ещё раз, и ещё, после чего мягко приземлилась на землю – Когда он снова навестит меня?

Рэйстан поднял на неё глаза – Не знаю. Он очень занятой человек. И к тому же живет довольно далеко отсюда.

Девочка фыркнула, и её глаза подозрительно замерцали, когда она задала свой следующий вопрос – Разве он не любит меня?

\- По-моему, он не раз уже повторял тебе это, ведь так?

\- Да. – прозвучало спустя паузу.

\- Тогда не заставляй меня вкладывать свои слова в его уста, – вполне добросердечно промолвил Рэйстан. – Ты должна запомнить одну очень важную вещь о людях – каждый сам несет ответ за свои слова и поступки. Ты не можешь додумывать за кого-то его мысли, точно также как и обвинять его в своих ошибках.

Девочка обречено вздохнула – Ну вот, ты опять за своё.

С губ старика эхом сорвался ответный вздох – Однажды, дитя, это самое большое моё желание, ты прислушаешься к моим словам, а не просто услышишь их.

Девочка усмехнулась – Старый дурень.

Казалось, Рэйстан не обиделся. Он лишь печально улыбнулся, посмотрев на свою подопечную – Так и есть, – согласился он. – И я слишком износил свои старые кости, чтобы так долго лежать на сырой земле. Пойду-ка уже обратно. Время ужинать.

Надутость вернулась, и Рэйстан отметил её взглядом, полным тихого отчаяния. Слишком часто это выражение стало появляться на личике его подопечной. Вот если бы ещё смотрительницы пореже потакали всем её капризам. К сожалению, он ничего не мог с этим поделать – Ты идёшь? Мне кажется, я уже слышал голос Делии.

Девочка, которая не хуже его знала, что старая жрица уже ни раз звала её, лишь покачала отрицательно головой.

Рэйстан нахмурился.

\- Ещё два часика? Ну, пожалуйста! – протянул просящий голос, хотя им обоим было прекрасно известно, что в любом случае она поступит так, как захочет.

\- Хорошо. – Рэйстан медленно поднялся на ноги, попутно стряхивая мелкий лесной сор со своей одежды. – Но обещай, что подумаешь над моими словами.

Мужчина уже был готов уйти, когда вдруг почувствовал маленькую ручку, сжавшую его плечо. Странно, он даже не услышал её приближения.

\- Рэйстан?

\- Да?

\- Где она? – лицо девочки было ни чем иным, как лицом невинного ребенка. Грубая раздражительность, капризное высокомерие, всё ушло, оставив лишь тень грусти на челе маленького существа.

Рэйстан обнял её, очень мягко. _Хотя бы вопрос. Если б я только мог сказать тебе._ – Её нет. Мне жаль.

Девочка уткнулась в изгиб его руки – Я ЗНАЮ это! ПОЧЕМУ?

Старик не мог видеть её слез, но знал, что они были там. Где-то здесь крылся источник всего того гнева и печали, которые проявляли себя в ярости и жестокости. Здесь была самая сердцевина. И здесь было нечто такое, что он был не в силах залечить.

Он осторожно отцепил её судорожно сжатые пальцы от своего рукава и ласково взял личико девочки в свои ладони. Как же он любил это вечно сердитое дитя, любил с того самого момента, когда она только вошла в его жизнь, много лет назад. Сердце старика оборвалось при виде слёз, стекающих по её щекам, и той ярости, с которой она пыталась избавиться от них.

\- Не бойся боли, дорогая, – нежно говорил он. – Боль это то, что делает нас людьми.

\- Мне НЕ НУЖНЫ твои книжные истины, Рэйстан! – заклинала девочка – Мне нужна ОНА!

Старик тяжело сглотнул – Я не могу помочь тебе, – глубокий вздох – Она мертва.

\- НЕТ!!! – девочка вырвалась из его объятий с такой силой, что он почувствовал, как затрещала ткань его рубашки под её пальцами – НЕТ! Я НЕ ВЕРЮ!

\- Дитя…

\- Я НЕ ДИТЯ! – иступлено кричала она – У МЕНЯ ЕСТЬ ИМЯ! – не выдержав, девочка бросилась бежать, подобно загнанному оленю. Она быстро исчезла среди деревьев, будто тень, убитая солнечным светом.

Рэйстан остался один, и сколько бы он не вслушивался, её путь был ему неведом. Он даже не мог с точностью сказать, в каком именно направлении она пропала – Да, оно у тебя есть, – прошептал старик тихо сам себе. – Но я молюсь, чтоб ты никогда его не узнала.

Глубоко в лесной чаще, где она, наконец, обессиленная нашла себе приют, девочка истощала себя слезами. Она свернулась на траве и лежала так неподвижно, что даже звери, отпугнутые было её столь внезапным вторжением, уже почти утратили свой страх. Малышка старалась не шелохнуться, а боль в груди продолжала выгрызать её изнутри до тех пор, пока она уже не решила, что умрет от неё. _Если я буду лежать так и не шевелиться – думала она – боль больше никогда, никогда не найдет меня._

Уголком глаза девочка могла видеть маленького кролика, беззаботно грызущего что-то у её ног. Совсем не раздумывая, с той импульсивностью, которая руководила всеми её движениями, она бросилась на него. Кролик не успел даже поджать уши, как уже был плотно прижат к груди ребенка. Она судорожно гладила его с интенсивностью, которая походила на лихорадку.

\- У меня есть имя! У меня есть имя! _Она_ дала мне его – тихо шептала девочка, обращаясь к зверьку. По её щекам снова бежали слезы.

Маленькие пальчики сжались сильнее и предсмертный писк кролика слился с коротким хрустом, который длился не более мгновения. Девочка ощутила, как бешено забилось сердце в её груди, и поняла, что боль ослабла.

\- Я Ливия – прошептала она в пустоту и снова бросилась бежать.

 

КОНЕЦ.


End file.
